The Final Battle
by Uranus Yuy
Summary: An entire year has pasted since Kamui fought with the Dragons of the Earth, but a warning from his old friend, Kotori, she tells him that a Dragon of Earth still thrives within Tokyo. This is my first shot at an X fanfic, so some reviews would be nice.


The Final Battle

Written by: Uranus Yuy

__

Kamui...

One of the Seven Harbingers....

Still lives within the city, Tokyo....  
Kamui....

Please mark the end...

Save and protect the ones....

Closest to you...

Kamui....

Kotori, what are you talking about!? All of the Dragons of Earth are dead, besides I can't continue to fight not after....

Refusing to finish the dream that caused old and painful memories from the previous year to resurface, Kamui awakened with fatigue in his body, but slowly raised himself up to a sitting position. "Kotori, didn't all of the Seven Harbingers die in the battle between the Dragons of Earth and Heaven? Didn't Fu… um, my twinstar kill the rest of the Harbingers, or is it really possible Kotori that your telling me one of the Harbingers still walks freely around Tokyo?" The thought of his dream that pleaded to him to fight one last time for the ones closest to him was soon pushed to the back of his mind. With the dream almost forgotten, Kamui grasped onto the edge of his plaid blanket and tossed it over to the left so it would leave contact with his lower body. Then he placed both of his hands to his sides and placed a small bit of force onto the bed so he could easily move to where his feet was touching the soft azure carpet down below. Before getting up to a standing posture he stayed on the edge of his bed figuring out what errands had to be accomplished within the day. "Well, I might as well meet up with Gen'in and Kazuki at the park since I've got nothing better to do." After he had accomplished his morning routine of cleaning his teeth, brushing his hair, and getting dressed in something comfortable Kamui headed out the door and to the park.

* * * 

__

… I... am going to..... be Daddy's bride..... So, I will learn cooking from Mommy..... and I'll be a good girl..... Because Daddy will soon make me...... medicine that will make me better..... Daddy...... Masaki takes Kazuki's hand. A painful look on his face. 

.... Cute Kazuki.... I can't let you die like this..... I will wake you up again.... I promise..... Kazuki's consciousness continues to fade. 

Daddy....... da..ddy......... The pulse beeps get weaker and weaker. Gets very weak. And one solid beep.

KAZUKI!!!

This dream again…

Or is this just a memory of my past…

That can't be it because my whole life has been spent in this lab…

But can these be memories of that little girl…

Kazuki…?

Air bubbles breathed from the sleeping being within its aquatic tank rushed up to the surface yearning to be released in the air above. Two scientists, a young female and an old man, stood before the aquatic tank looking through the clear glass at the organism with silent awe and satisfaction. The organism that caught their full attention stood within the aquatic tank with two single wires attached to each of its elbows, and it had red markings among its body in random spots showing that it was a science experiment. Finally after a few moments of silence, the old man that was standing to the left of the female scientist turned around and gave an order to another scientist that was monitoring the status of the being. "Awaken Nataku!" The scientist that was monitoring Nataku's status turned his head towards the old man and nodded back to show that he was on it. 

He quickly pressed a small red button with a squiggly line on it, causing the water in Nataku's tank to drain rapidly through the loose panels on the floor of the tank. When the water was completely drained the wires connected to Nataku's elbows snapped off and fell to the sides of the tank, and as for Nataku, it stood there slowly raising it's head while opening its eyes. It stood there silently waiting for a command from its main creator, whom was the old man or President of the project, and for a few moments it and the President shared glances of one another until the President spoke. "Nataku, I have saved you from death when you fell off the building, so that you could continue to fight as one of the Seven Harbingers, which has been your destiny since your birth. You may go now and complete your task as one of the Dragon's of Earth." Another scientist that had been monitoring Nataku's status opened the tube and lead Nataku to where its clothes lie. After getting dressed in its ceremonial clothing Nataku and its floating clothe was on its way to complete its ultimate destiny.

* * *

When Kamui entered the park's entrance the sound of peoples' soft chattering and the lulling songs of the nearby birds rang through his ears. Ignoring the sounds, he walked along the left side of the cement trails, while turning his head from left to right searching for his two comrades. "Kamui! Over here!" Kamui stopped walking at the sound of the familiar voice and turned his body towards the direction of the voice in which he thought it came from. When he located the person, who called to him from behind, he found the person to be his new yet close friend, Gen'in holding her three-year-old daughter, Kazuki, in her arms. Without a moments thought Kamui's body broke in a sprint allowing him to reach his destination, Gen'in's side, much quicker. 

When Kamui started to draw near his companions, Gen'in and Kazuki, he quickly turned his sprint into a fast trot until he had finally reached them causing him to come to a complete stop. "Gen'in, how have you been doing for the last few days?" Not allowing Gen'in any time to answer his question, he turned his attention to the little treasure that was held in Gen'in's arms, her daughter, Kazuki. "And, how have you been lately little Kazuki?" Kamui said in a soft voice, but even with the softness within his voice Kamui didn't get any type of response from Kazuki. Unable to get a type of response from her wasn't a big surprise to Kamui because she never spoke, cried, or even smiled to anyone within her short life, its as if a special part of her was missing. A little upset with the fact that she still hasn't started to speak, Kamui turned his full attention back to Gen'in, who was angry with Kamui for being rude to her earlier. "So?"

"Kazuki and I have been busy making frequent trips to the doctor this week, but either than that the last few days have been quit peaceful." At this point Gen'in took her eyes off of Kamui and unto her daughter before gazing at her with sorrow in her eyes. "When we took the last trip to the doctor for the week, he told me that he couldn't explain what was wrong with her, so he suggested that I make a trip to the Children's Hospital of Tokyo some time soon. Hopefully, one day she'll smile, cry, giggle, or even speak because I don't want her to live her life so quietly." A small tear sparkled from her left eye before streaming down her face and falling to the lush green grass down below. 

__

Mother…

Why are you crying?

I don't understand…

I can laugh at Kamui's funny faces…

I can cry when I feel alone…

I can speak the little you taught me…

Mother…

Can't you hear me?

Kamui slowly moved his arms towards Kazuki to take her away and place her on the grass so he could easily give her a comforting hug, but was stopped by a familiar feeling coming from his body. _It's one of them, a Dragon of Earth! _Kamui turned his back towards Gen'in with lightening speed and started to rotate his head from left to right furiously trying to locate the one that could bring an end to the ones closest to him. Finally, Kamui found the person staring at him with cold eyes before vanishing behind a crowd of people taking a stroll in the park. 

* * *

When Nataku reached the outskirts of the park, it caught sight of two department buildings with a dark alleyway in between. The dark shadows produced by the buildings was perfect for traveling without attracting any attention, so without a moments thought Nataku used its swift hands to force the passing people out its way. "Hey, watch where you're going, fool! Came a voice from behind the sprinting Nataku, but didn't take any notice of the angry victim. Finally, among the shadows created by the department buildings, Nataku stopped running and began to walk towards the back of the alley. _The final battle between the Dragons of Earth and Heaven has begun, and this battle will be mine. The Earth needs to be saved from humans, and I will see to the Earth thriving once again. _After making that silent, emotionless statement to itself, Nataku jumped onto a garbage can giving it height to jump onto the roof of the department building on its left.

* * *

In a state of disbelief that Kotori's warning on the last Dragon of Earth came true, Kamui stood there dumbfounded with his eyes turning glassy. Also, with his face turning to a pale white from his beautiful tan colored complexion, his comrade, Gen'in, broke his petrified stance. "Kamui, what's the matter?" With the sound of Gen'in's voice reaching his ears, the state of disbelief and being petrified shattered away. "Huh?!" Before turning back to his friends, Kamui shook his head slightly from side to side to get rid of the thought of Kotori's warning. "Um… nothings the matter!" Kamui answered quickly. 

"Are you sure?"

"Honest." Gen'in smiled slightly at Kamui and gave out a silent chuckle towards her close friend. "What's so funny?" asked a curious Kamui.

"Your facial expressions are always funny when you lie." Kamui sighted at Gen'in's statement before picking up the silent, sitting Kazuki and making a simple suggestion to help past time. "Why don't the three of us go and grab a bit to eat?" 

"Sounds great to me!" 

* * * *

Shortly after leaving the park, the trio finally found themselves standing at the front door of the Clamp Café, which specialized in foods such as sushi and romen. Trying to be a gentlemen to Gen'in and Kazuki, Kamui took a few steps ahead of Gen'in before reaching out for the door and opening it so she could step foot on the Clamp Café's red carpeted floor. "Ladies first."

"Thank you, Kamui." Gen'in said with a large smile. After Gen'in and her daughter had fully entered the café, Kamui followed behind the two leaving the door to close behind him.

_So, Kamui I hope that your prepared for the finally battle between the Dragons of Heaven and Earth! _Unaware that the last Dragon of Earth was so close by, Kamui just continued to enjoy his time with Gen'in and Kazuki, but the bliss moment would soon be shattered. A person wearing an oversized overcoat sitting in a two person table started to raise to its feet before it quickly walked over to Kamui and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. The mysterious person began to pull upward on Kamui shirt causing the neck hole to suffocate him, and the person dragged Kamui out off the café in this manner. "Oh, my God!" Gen'in placed down Kazuki gently onto the carpet of the café before rushing in to try and help Kamui out of this person's grip. "Let him go!" 

"I don't have time for such weakness." The person hit Gen'in across the face causing her to fall to the ground, but when the person turned to look at its victim, it saw Gen'in's daughter looking at it with interest. As the person continued to gaze into the eyes of the little girl, Kamui was able to break away from the strong grip of his attacker. "Who are you?!" demanded Kamui. The person that attacked Kamui turned to him from the young girl, and that was the point that allowed Kamui to identify the person. "I remember you… you are one of the ones that took… Fuma and…. Kotori away from me!!" The thought of Fuma and Kotori's death started to race throughout Kamui's mind causing his chi energy to raise rapidly, and with the willingness to fight for his old friends his sun-bright power shield started to surround the local area. When the power shield had finally finished creating a shield away from the locals, Kamui concentrated and called upon the sword that his mother gave birth to about a year ago. With the Holy Sword in his hands and the ambition to complete what he started a year ago, Kamui prepared to dash for this target with his sword ready to make a blow. "I will repay you back for your horrible deed with your life!" 

Nataku slowly took off the overcoat revealing the ceremonial cloth wrapped around its body before throwing the coat to the side. With the coat off Nataku's ceremonial clothing floated about six inches away from its body, so that it wouldn't be touching Nataku's skin or clothes. Just like Kamui, Nataku concentrated on nothing more than to kill the opposing dragon that stood in its way for tranquillity. 

Getting tired of just stand there Kamui started to rush in towards Nataku, but when he was about two feet within striking range, Nataku quickly jumped to the side dodging the attack. As the two stood before each other again, Nataku grabbed the two ends of its ceremonial cloth and forced it to form a red-glowing pentagram around its body. The pentagram circled around Nataku's body but never touched its body because the move was for cutting the flesh of its opponent, in this case Kamui. With lighting speed Nataku dashed for Kamui, but made sure that it passed Kamui on the left side so that the pentagram could do its work. So without a moment to lose Nataku began to dash towards Kamui with lighting speed, but since Nataku arrived at Kamui's side much quicker than expected his left side was slashed open by the pentagram. The gash created by the pentagram caused blood to flow down Kamui's side, which caused him to drop his sword and brought both his hands to hold his stinging side. 

Once again Nataku and Kamui stood before each other on the battlefield, but this time instead of one attacking the other something unexpected happened. Gen'in's daughter, Kazuki, had made her way to the center of the battlefield causing Kamui to go into a state of shock and worry. _Damn it! I can't allow another person that I care about die in this stupid, pointless war! _Without another thought Kamui pushed his body to reach Kazuki before Nataku did, but the last Dragon of Earth refused Kamui movement by sending its ceremonial clothing to pin him down to the cement.

Slowly, Nataku walked up to the standing Kazuki before speaking in an emotionless tone. "I remember your face from my memories or are they your memories?" 

__

They are ours…

Don't you see…?

We are one in the same…

Nataku knelt down in front of Kazuki with full interest, and then for a few moments the two stared each other in the eyes before Nataku raised its right hand and placed it on little Kazuki's chest, which caused a bight flash of light coming from the two. "KAZUKI!!!" After a few seconds the bright light faded away, and to Kamui's surprise the tightness of the ceremonial clothe loosened up abling Kamui to stand up. Forgetting about the pain in his left side, Kamui ran over to Kazuki only to find a pile of clothing and Kazuki's body lying on the street pavement. "No, please don't be dead!" Quickly, Kamui cradled Kazuki in his arms to find that the small child still had a pulse giving Kamui some relieve. "I'm… going to be… Daddy's bride, Kamui…" whispered the tired out Kazuki. Hearing those seven words coming from Kazuki caused Kamui to just blank out because up until now this little child never spoke, cried, or even laughed. "Okay, Kazuki…"


End file.
